


Día 3: Bebidas calientes.

by kobaltaoi



Series: Reto de 31 días de KuroBasu invernal. [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga lo hizo a proposito y ahora su té le sabe demasiado caliente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día 3: Bebidas calientes.

La lata estaba calientita y se sentía agradable contra sus manos frías.

Era invierno en Tokio y la Winter cup se estaba llevando lo mejor de sus juventudes. Dejaban todo en la cancha y al salir, victoriosos, sudados y con hambre, no había nada mejor que el pan de melón y una lata de chocolate caliente de una máquina expendedora. Podía pedir barbacoa coreano o una cacerola caliente de mariscos, pero eso era ser presuntuoso y confiarse. Era darse lujos y los lujos luego de ganar parecían premios que no tomarían hasta tener un trofeo de primer lugar entre manos.

Sí, el pan de melón y el chocolate caliente estaban bien para Teppei.

Hyuuga le lanzó una mirada fría y Teppei la regresó con una sonrisa. Hyuuga mordió su pan como si le tuviera rencor y le dio un sorbito a su lata de té caliente. Teppei abrió su lata de chocolate e inhaló el aroma liberador de endorfinas. Olía delicioso, tanto que se le hizo agua la boca.

— Gracias —le había dicho a Hyuuga, quien había sido el que había ido por las cosas y las había pagado de su bolsillo cuando Teppei mencionó que tenía antojo de algo que le hiciera entrar en calor.

Él se refería a algo más físico con su compañero, pero el chocolate también era bueno.

Le dio un trago y entonces sufrió.

— Está amargo —chilló Teppei.

— Ah, lo siento, lo siento, siempre lo olvido.

— Lo has hecho a propósito.

— Te juro que no —contestó Hyuuga aguantando fallidamente la risa.

— Ahora tendrás que reponerlo, no puedo entrar en calor ya, no puedo tomar algo tan amargo.

Hyuuga enarcó una ceja y suspiró cuando vio la sonrisa boba en la cara de Teppei.

Se inclinó hacia delante al mismo tiempo que su compañero y sus labios se encontraron a mitad del camino.

Hyuuga Junpei pensaba premiarlo solo con un beso cortito que lo dejara deseando más solo por molestarlo, pero cuando planeaba retirarse una mano tomó por asalto su nuca y lo dejó plantado en su sitio. La lengua de Teppei acarició sus labios y él, por instinto, abrió la boca para reclamar, dándole paso a esa lengua traviesa y amarga con sabor a chocolate.

El beso acabó y entonces Teppei se hizo tonto jugando con su pan de melón. Hyuuga no pudo acabar su té, ahora estaba demasiado caliente.

— Si lo hiciste a propósito —declaró al final Teppei. Hyuuga no respondió.

Tenía razón.

El resto del proceso de conducción del calor entre cuerpos solidos lo llevarían a cabo a escondidas en casa de Teppei, mientras sus abuelos dormían.


End file.
